My Life Is A Lie!
by Yazziyou's Daydreamer
Summary: Poor Ichigo! Ulquiorra is stalking him! Someones out to get him! His dad's been lying to him his intire life! And to top it off, he got kidnapped by a crazy blond shop keeper in clogs!
1. The kid that loves bats

**Hi this is my first fanfic and also the first time that I have shown one of my stories to so many people. -Scratching the back of my neck nervously- Um, so please don't be mean. It might not be nearly as good as it would have been because I am pretty nervous. I also am bad at spelling and using the right spellings for different meanings, so if there is any thing not spelled right or misuse of certain words sorry!**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it(I do own this story though).**

My Life is a Lie: Chapter One

"Ichigo! Good morning my beautiful son!" Like with all of the greetings that Ichigo got from his father, just a moment after he screamed his very enthusiastic greeting like a war cry, he tried to give Ichigo one of his signature flying kicks. Ichigo quickly opened up his window and his old man when flying out of it, only he ended up not falling because of his foot getting caught on the trim. Thump!

"What in the hell is wrong with you Old Man!? Breaking down my door, waking me up by screaming in my ears, and attacking me while I'm still in bed! GE-GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!! NOWWWWW!!"

"Bu-but my beautiful son, I can not for my foot is stuck in your window! Please help Daddy!!"

"No way in hell, Goat Face! I could do for a morning that I don't get your sneak attacks, especially when I'm in the shower!"

"But my daughter, I shall fall to my death!"

"Ya ya what ever. If I remember I'll get you later." Ichigo then proceeded to get his school uniform from his drawer, picked up his school bag and went to take a shower.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN TO DADDY!?"

-1 ½ Hour Later-

Ichigo walked into the class room with his large, quite, Mexican friend, Chad, only a few feet behind.

"!!!!!!!!!!!"

A small brunette boy came flying at him in a attempt to glomp him but Ichigo and Chad easy dodged him. The strange boy tumbled into a desk, with his face planted on the hard floor and his ass in the air.

"Oooooooohhhhhhwwwwwwww!" The boy rubbed the top of his head (with his ass still in the air). "You're being so mean!"

"KEIGO.... SHUT THE HELL UP, NOW!! Jeez..." Ichigo massaged his temple. Damn, he was getting a headache already…

Chad sighed and started toward his desk Ichigo took one last look at the sobbing Keigo and followed. Ichigo and Chad sat next to each other. They both exchanged looks. It was going to be a long day.

-1 ½ hour again-

"We have a new student!" The super hyper active teacher stated with her hands on her hips in a super hero pose. "You can come in now!" She screamed the class room door opened and a thin teen came in. He had black hair that was about to his chin, his skin was almost gray and his large emerald green eyes looked like they were glowing against his deathly pale skin.

One of Chad's eyebrows rose. There were two tattoos on his face one under each eye. They were teal and went from under each eye to his jaw line.

"You can tell us your name now!"

He put his hands in his pockets, producing a air of aloofness. "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." His voice was calm and he didn't even try to hide his pure boredom. He seemed to have been about to say something else but was cut off immediately.

"You can sit there!" The crazy teacher pointed to the desk behind Ichigo. Ulquiorra looked up at the teacher that at the moment was smiling in a way that made everyone question her sanity. That is, even more than they normally did and that was very difficult.

Ulquiorra shifted his red school bag. (If you actually paid attention to it you would notice that there were bat buttons and stickers all over it) He walked in a lazy yet graceful manner to his new desk.

Later In The Day

Tap. Tap, tap. "What is your name?"

The orange hair teen didn't respond. He was too busy finishing a test that the 'new kid' didn't have to take because he wasn't there to study the subject. Ulquiorra didn't like being ignored. He started to repeatedly tap Ichigo on the shoulder, refusing to stop in till he got his attention.

Finally Ichigo had had enough and swung around in his desk, looking at the smaller boy with annoyance! "What do you want?!" Ichigo whispered venomously. The look and tone that Ichigo was using, that usually made the bravest people cower, hadn't fazed Cifer at all.

"What is your name?"

"Th-that's all you wanted ?!" Ichigo said with an 'I'm going to beat the crap out of you because you disturbed me will I was taking a very import test on a limited amount of time' look.

"What is your name?" Cifer repeated with a emotionless face.

Wanting to get back to his writing test and able to tell that the pale boy wasn't going to leave him alone, he sighed and mumbled "Ichigo.... Ichigo Kurosaki..."

The pale boy then continued to study the boy that he learned the name of just a few minutes before while he worked on his test. He didn't know what to think of the teen. A small smile tugged at his lips. Why was he so interesting?

Lunch

Ichigo, Chad, and Keigo were the only ones in there little group today since two were sick and all the other decided to go to a little sandwich shop (because the teachers were taking them there). Ichigo didn't want to go, Chad wanted to hang out with Ichigo, and Keigo didn't have any money.

He had asked Ichigo if he would lend him some but Ichigo replied with: "What the Hell? Get off me! Get your own dam money! Ya damn moocher!"

Now Keigo felt like he was starving to death because he hadn't brought a lunch. "Ichigo, please!" Keigo begged in a whining tone.

"No! Stop whining! I don't fell bad for you now find someone else to beg from! Someone that actually cares."

"Is your 'friend' hungry?" Ulquiorra said with a bit of distaste. Of course it wasn't noticed by the trio.

"I'm starving!"

Ugh, annoying trash! "If you want I will give you money to go to that thing that the teachers are taking the students to."

"You'rr amazing, thank you!" Keigo ran over to Ulquiorra and gave him a hug before he ran off at top speed with the money that he had received.

"May I join you for lunch, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked while completely ignoring Chad.

It made him feel so angry anytime he saw the dark skinned giant! When Ichigo jabbered on about him, as well. Oh how he wanted to rip him to shreds every time he saw him. Why? What was this strange, gnawing emotion? Why did Ulquiorra want Ichigo to notice of him!? Why did he want Ichigo to care about him and jabber on about him like-like he did with the dark skinned trash?

He asked himself all of these questions with confusion and a strange pain clawing deeply into his chest. He thought of the last part with an internal snarl and felt like vomiting, out of disgust. If Ichigo wouldn't acknowledge him and like him the way he did he would make himself known. If he didn't like him then he would make Ichigo like him, even if it meant he would have to force him to. He didn't care if he got his hands a little dirty. He wanted Ichigo, and he would have him.

A small menacing smile graced his normally emotionless face.

Ulquiorra is starting to become really creepy in the next chapter. Constantly appearing out of nowhere. People start to disappear and there are a couple of new students that have moved into town. Please tell me if this sounds like crap so I can correct it and make it better! THANKYOU FOR EVEN READING SOMETHING SO BORING!!!!!! IT WILL BE MUCH BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!


	2. The beast

This is my second chapter. Yup, obvious! Thanks for even thinking about going to the next page. I promise the next one will actually be decent!

I do not own Bleach. Yad, yad, yad! So on....

**1 Week later**

Ichigo was taking a short cut through the park he would be later for dinner and he didn't want Yuzu to look at him like the last time he was later! She looked like she was going to cry! She had stayed up in till 10:00 for him!!! it had made him feel horrible.. he looked at his watch 6:23 dam 7 minutes! He went from a lazy slouched trudge to a full blown sprint in a millisecond his arms at his side moving fast and smooth he had never met anyone faster than him... NEVER! He did Not want to see his sweet little sister looking like that again because of him! She acted depressed for an entire week!!!! He almost tripped on a root. "Ahhh!" It took a few strides to straited him self out but when he did he started to run two times as fast as he ran before! He took quick look at his watch as he ran. OOOO! DAM IT!!! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!!!!! he quickly bounded over a large old tree stump. He was acting like a panicked deer. Then out of nowhere a he colluded into a large solid object that he was positive wasn't there a few seconds ago! There was a horrible serge of pain then nothing everything had gone an ominous black.

**1 Hours Later**

"Hello Ichigo." "Wh-what the Hell?" Ichigo said sounding dazed. "Ichigo?" the familiar voice sounded very concerned? Why was this person sounding so fearful? Ichigo stud up with very shaky legs. "Ich-Ichigo?! Don't!" "Ulqu'ra" said with some confusion. what's "Wha thiz on mi Ulqu-" before Ichigo could finish his sentence he fell in a heap on the ground. "Ichi-Ichigo?!!!" Ulquiorra's voice was the last thing he heard before there was nothing.

**6 days later**

"Are you shear that you want to watch him I would not want to be burdened you on such a nice day! You could use the sun light!" What? "Go-goat face?" "O my beloved son! **You have woken!!!!**" tears started to run down his father's face. Ichigo hurt everywhere! He felt like something was trying to choke him. He forced a deep blissful breath in to his battered body and went into a fit of coughing. Isshin instantly stopped crying and ran over to Ichigo side. "what's wrong?!!!" If Ichigo had opened his eyes he would be able to see the pained, knowing, expression on his face. "**CA'N BREATH!**" Ichigo screamed started to gag. Kirin ran to stand in the doorway and Yuzu ran right past her into the make shift hospital room " Da-dad is he o-ok?" Kirin sounded as if she was on the verge of tears! "**DRY!**" Ichigo said in a horse growl before going back into a fit of coughing. A calm quite voice drifted to his ears. "Are you thirsty.... Ichigo?.."

**2 hours later**

Ichigo had now woken up again and insisted, getting up. Isshin was down stairs in the clinic. Ichigo was in one of the rooms down stairs in the part of the building that they actually lived in. His dad set up a hospital bed in. He had I.V.'s and with several bags of different types of medicines going in to the now very pale teen. Dammit he didn't need all of this stuff he was fine! "I don't care what you think I am fine dam it! What the Hell I-I can't move my ARM! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!" Ichigo started tearing out his I. V's. blood started to spurt everywhere! Ichigo stood up on his bed and started to scream at Uquiorra who tackled him, makeing Ichigo Thrashing around! "Ichigo uuh, stop kicking me. Ichigo stop!" "get the Hell off me ya dam bastard!" Uquiorra held the over dosed teen down and with surprisingly little difficulty, took his blood red cell phone from his pocket, and called Ichigo's dad.

**1 week later**

Ichigo had a broken arm, a badly damaged ankle, and a very bad concussion. He was constantly watched by his father and had to be helped to the bathroom. His dad had actually shut down the clinic because of Ichigo needing so much constant attention. O, he was so bored! All he had done for days was sit there! His sisters didn't even go near him! Old Man said that he needed to sleep! When he would ask one of the twins to play a game with him or to talk to him they would look at him nervously and they would always say that he needed to sleep, or some crap like that! DAM, it pissed him off! He wasn't even aloud to do school work! What the Hell up with that! So, to summarize it he was dieing from boredom, his sisters were afraid to go near him sens the overdose, and he was going to have a crap load of homework when he got out of the hospital bed!!!!!!! FUCK!!! EVER SENTS UQUIORRA SHOWED UP LIFE HAD GONE TO HELL!!!!!!!!!! Ichigo moaned at the thought! Moron! Fuck I hate that guy! He ruined my life!

* * *

I hope you like it! yes it is crappy. In the next chapter you will learn a little about the one that attacked Ichi. Also, why Ichigo is really not allowed to get up or go anywhere. Everything is not what it seems. Weird old time SCIFI music. Please tell me how bad it is! Oh, did you notest that Ichigo can make Uquiorra show emotion! scary hu?


	3. Ichigo's new freinds

Hi, made this chapter about 1000 words longer. I hope that it is at least good an of that someone will read through it. Hopefully it isn't to boring. O, pay attention with this chapter. Thanks for thinking about reading this! ^-^ It's sad I just figured out how to make those weird little faces three days ago. +_+ feel a little emo now. O, um my spell checks is acting up so there maybe words that shouldn't be there I tried to correct all of it but, there's well over 2000 words. SO, its kind of, hard sorry!

**Creepy guy that is so lonely that he actually argues with himself **

"Dam, I thought that he would of died for shear! Tough bastard!" A large figure sat in the middle of grimy room. On a small rickety chair. It looked as if had been repaired many times over its life span, old bent nails covered almost every inch of the top of the chair leg that connect to the seat, the middle of the four wobbly little chair legs was a massive amount of grayish duck tape, the only thing that keep the poor little thing from falling apart in a splintered heap. The table was one of which would be used in your back yard. It was made of plastic and had little room to put anything one. The wall paper peeling from the brownish water stained walls. The stench of decaying food was over powering and there were plates that had fluffy, blue mold on them. The small room was trashed, disgusting, a pigsty that was not even fit for the most lowly of creature! This person had lived here for years, making his hate slowly consume him! From what that man did to them, how could he! How could he do that to him! He was a fool!!! He was just trying to take what was rightfully his! "If I killed the kid he wouldn't have to live like this anymore I would be able to do as he pleased without the chance of being attacked or killed! I would be able to get my old rank back! I had to ge rid of the blacky first though. A large venomous grin spread like wild fire across the painfully obvious, insane man's, dirty face!

**1 Month after Ichigo's(accident 'weird little two finger thingy with both hands' after accident)**

"Daaaad" he couldn't believe he was doing this! "Pleeeeaaaaseeeee"yes scowly, o mighty Ichigo Kurosaki was winding like a bratty little kid to his dad! Cannnn I pppllleeeaaassseeeee go tooo school! I probelly have a shit load of homewwwwooorrrkkkkk and I havveennn't seen myyy friends in ddddaayyyys! You won't even let me see Chad!(if anyone is wondering I do know his real name but, I like Chad more) "Well, I am sorry my son but you must rest!" "I HAVE BEEN RESTING FOR THE LAST MONTH! I AM SICK OF THIS! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I'M GOING TOMARROW WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Ichigo screamed the words slowly and and Loud! His crazy father cowered in a corner for a few minute after his son gimped away with his crutches to the hospital bed, then ran to the poster of his long decease wife, ranting and raving about something, Ichigo completely bloow it of not paying attention to a word he said. Oddly an of, this was a time that he should have been paying full attention to for once and one that later on he was most likely going to regret acquiring the ability to block out anything that he heard from his dad.

**The next day**

"I am sorry my beautiful son, but I can not allow you to leave!" Isshin held his arms out across the doorway, not allowing anyone to pass. "Get the fuck out of my way Old Man!" "Ichigo, your father is right." "Wh-what the Hell! Uquiorra is that you?" Isshin let his arms fall to his side and a big goofy grin spread across his face! "You see my dear son he thinks so to! Now striat to bed, go on now!" Isshin then shoed Ichigo with his hand. Ichigo answered by scowling, followed by almost falling over because he almost last his balance while flipping his dad and Uquiorra off with both hands!!!! "Fuck off Uquiorra! You have no right getting into this, especially when you encourage him!" Ichigo pointed at the crazy black haired man that was still standing in the the doorway.

**2 days later**

Ichigo managed to get out of the house when his dad was trying to find a shirt in the closet. Cough*Ichigo locked him in the closet*cough. Ichigo slowly limped down the side walk only a block from blessed school! Little heavenly light shining on the large prison. He never thought there would be a day that he would ever think along those lines. Though, he never thought there would be a time that he had to stay around Goat Face that long ether or shudder, have to constantly be getting attention from him ether. Iiiihhhh, he was for shear going to have permanent, mental scars from the ordeal! Ichigo looked down for just one second. "Hi Ichigo. Aren't you us post to be in bed?" Ichigo instantly jerked up. Wincing from the sudden pain. "WHAT THE HELL!!! STOP DOING THAT YOUR GOING TO KILL ME AND DO-DON'T DINIY IT!!!!!! I-KNOW-THAT-YOU-WERN'T-TH-THERE-A-MOMENT-A-GO!!!!!!!!!" "You must still be much sicker than we thou-" "Ichigo!" A little black haired girl yelled! On her bag you could see little charms and doodles in pen that she called chappys. Ick. "Your dad wouldn't let anyone near you! Chad's been sooo depressed sents your dad told him that he wasn't even allowed to call you! We were all so worried about you! You really don't look very well though." She said tha last part while circaled him and started to tap her chin in deep thought. She then stopped and looked up at her much taller orange haired friend, displeased. Uquiorra stared at the small raven haired girl deep within those eyes was a well hidden burning inferno full of hate of that girl she was ruining it! All of his hard work and it was going to be for nothing now! Ohhh, he was going to get that pathetic creature! "Ichigo do you need help?" "Noh, I'm ok Rukia." tiredness laced his words though. "Your such a stubborn ass!"

**1 Hour later**

like last time, the teacher screamed while telling the four new kids where to sit and what to do. One looked like he should have been in grade school. He was short with short, spikey, snow white hair and bright greenish-blue eyes. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya. The guy standing next to him was completely bald his head actually was able to reflected the light that the large, rectangle, lights above produced! Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck as he took in the sight. He had two strange red markings above each eye. His eyes were black and he was well muscled. He introduced him self in a very cocky, arrogant manner. He put his hands on his hips, leaned forward a little, and a huge(in Ichigo's mind creepy grin) " My nnnnaaaameeeess Ikkako Madarame" he drould out. Did that guy have fangs?! Wait, what the Hell! Was-was that a wooden sword?! WHAT THE FUCK! "ME NEXT!!!" The only female in the group yelled enthusiastically! She had huge boobs that looked like they were going to fall out of her shirt! her hair was ginger colored and was about to the center of her back, it was very wavy. She had medium brown eyes that showed the same amount of excitement as her smile, glowing giddily! She was bouncing from foot to foot hyper actively like she couldn't what to announce her name! Weird... "MY NAME IS RANGIKU MATSUMOTO! IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" Wow! The last one in the line of freaks was a girlish looking guy. He had striat black hair that went just under his jaw and gray eyes. What the! He had a bag like Rukia! It was even the same shade of pink with those creepy, stupid, crappy drawn, rabbits! EEEEEWWW! No way in Hell! Uhhh, how... unbeautiful! Yumichika flinched when he saw a chubby kid in the back of the room that's eyes were to small and close together and had a hair cut that looked like an upside down bowl. "my name is Yumichika Ayasegawa!" The new student followed his introduction with a dramatic wave of his hair Ichigo's eyes widened comically. Whats up with these weirdos! He flinched arm starting to throb. Ichigo lade his head on his desk not even noticing his two new neighborers.

**Not long after**

Ichigo was being shook. "Hay!You ok?!" A gruff voice asked a little nervously. Ichigo didn't want to move he was tired and if he hadn't been still so fucked up he would of beat the offender to Hell with the mood he was in right now! Ichigo coughed a little. "Ya-yay." He felt like crap! He was probably straining him self to much.. "Hay, buddy you don't look all right..Don't lie to me caz if I hav'ta carry you to the nurses office I will!!!" he looked up from his crossed arms that head pillowed his head before getting rudely disturbed. It was the baldy. "Why the Hell would you care!" Ichigo the preformed his trademark scowl and narrowed his eyes dangerously but, the look was completely destroyed from the many bandages. "What your friends tell me about ya helping the weak and easy beating the living Hell out of people! I just thought that we could really get along!" He then ruined the hole nicey, nice, thing because after he did one of his really big grins that scared the Hell out of Ichigo! Why, you might ask? Reason one, it made him look like some homicidal mass murdering idiot! Two, he really did have fucking fangs! What the fucking Hell!!!! brought from his stare contest with the creepy guy for a few seconds. His name was Ikko, Okkak, never mind he couldn't remember at the moment. O, was he talking to me? "Are you even listening to me?" "Ya-yaya.."

**After school**

Ichigo and Ikkako easily became friends in the last three hours of the school day! Ichigo actually had way more in common with the guy than he ever thought he would! Ichigo wouldn't let Ikkako or Yumichika know but, he was in agony right now, at least he didn't have to carry his books or his bag... Ichigo sighed as he was heaving him self forward, he was near where he was before................ Wh-when he had been attacked.. He cringed at the memory. He never even got a look at who the attacker was. Yumichika was talking quietly with Ikkako and gave Ichigo a quick, seires look. Ichigo didn't know that the beautiful man had done so because, he was about thirty feet in front of them. unknowingly to the two deep in discussion, there new fire headed friend had wandered off of the path to get to the spot that he had been attacked at. Why did it happen?

It was a beautiful spring day! It was a month and a half in till school got out. I wonder if Goat Face was still in the closet? Ichigo looked up at the fluffy, white clouds wonderingly. "Ichigo!" The girlish voice could only be Yumichika! Both him and Ikkako had appeared out of nowhere right behind him! "WHAT THE FUCK!" The startled teen almost fell over.

**15 minutes later**

"Hay, Goat Face! Where are you!" Weird he's always home and didn't even try to drag me home from school. "Um, why is the door to that closet broken down?!" The feminine man asked a little nervously. 'O, I locked my dad in the closet this morning so I could go to school. He probably escaped." Ichigo yawned. "Wha-what!!! tha-that's such an unbeautiful thing to do! How could you do that!' Disbelieve was painted across Yumichika's pretty face. Ichigo yawned again he so weird! "You would do the same thing if you lived with him to." he said lazily. "Hay, um, scents were all alone.... Do you want to watch T.V. or something?"

**11:00 at night approximately**

about twenty board games later Ichigo actually started to get a little worried about his dad.( finally such an ass of a son! I wouldn't wont some one like that around me twenty-four-seven it would make me fell like shit) I thought dad would be here by now. Ichigo ran his thin fingers through his silky locks. "What's wrong Ichi!" "Don't call me that Ikkako!" "Why?" "Because that's not my name!" Yumichika sighed as we watched his two hot headed friends verbally assault each other. "Um, Ichigo.." "What" The boy retorted hot headedly "I was wondering..... If we could stay here with you?" "Why?" "Well we don't have anywhere to go... I understand if you say no." at the last part the girlish male looked to the side and started to study the carpet that he was siting on. "I don't know … Goat Face might not like that..." "Well he asent here, is he!" Ikkako's Gruff voice rang! "No..." he felt like crap they didn't have anywhere to stay... The little voice in the back of his mind told him. No! SCREAMED TO HIM! Screamed to him, that it was the worst idea he could of ever came up with! But, he answered them with a of course you can before he could stop to listen to the little thing that now was giving him a terrible headache! "O, thank you so much!" Yumichika smiled and hugged poor, little Ichigo. He flinched from the pain wanting nothing more but, to scream but, it wasn't nearly as bad as it would have been if he hadn't taken some much needed pain pills! He would never of held back the ear spiting scream that he was barely able to restrain even now. Yumichika got the couch because he said that he needed it more, the floor was to hard, thus, he would not get an of beauty sleep, so, Ikkako got the floor. Ichigo said that they could have the spare bedroom or his room even if they wonted but, they simple insisted that they had to be close to him! It was weird as Hell to him. The tired teen slowly fell into a deep restless sleep full of blood thirst and the most horrible hunger!

**In the living room about 4:00 in the morning**

Ikkako was being violently shaken awake! "It's starting!" Yumichika whispered harshly! Ikkako imitatively shot up! "OOO, FUCK! Dam, poor Ichi!" Ikkako frowned sadly at the thought of what the poor kid was going to go be going through. Yumichika nodded grimly agreeing with his friend. "Huuu," Ikkako ran his hand over his bare scalp as if he was able to run it through hair. "I guess we have to call the others then......." "I never thought that this would happen so fast! We only arrived yesterday! But at least.... At least they didn't get him......" Yumichika said quietly.

In the next chapter it will tell you were the girls are. You will learn a little about what's going on with Ichigo. 5 chapter what some of the people around him really are. O, I'm going to have Uquiorra much more in the next couple of chapters. He starts to get real bad jealousy wise and starts to become big time obsessive stalker! As I said with the other chapters please tell me how bad this thing is! Sorry if it is boring!


	4. Forwell my Saneish Life!

* * *

I fixed the last chapter. um... O, it took so long because my satellite for my Internet had gotten struck by lightning(NOT JOKEING) and it went out. We had to get new parts and I can't just walk down the street! I live about 10 miles from any civilization or Internet signal! I use a laptop. So, yaya.... I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**6:16 in the morning Ichigo is taking a shower took for ever for them to call the other 2 because they forgot were they put there cell phone nether remembered the number**

Wwwhhyyy ar you callling at this time?........ A yawn could be heard. Rangiko who is that? The young serious voice was instantly recognized as Toshiro Hitsugaya. Please, give the phone to the caption! It's very important! Okkkkk...... this is Hitsugaya! Who am I speaking to? Um," Yumichika scratched the back of his head. It's Yumichika, we have a little bit of a problem......... WHAT! You mean....... ummm, yes... GREAT! WE WILL DISCUSS THIS WHEN WE GET TO SCHOOL! Caption do you know were the towels are? EEEEEHHHHH! RANGIKO, GET SOME CLOATHS ON! But, I can't find a towwwwwwl and if I don't dry my self off I'll get them all weeeeeet and have to change again! Yumichika looked mortified. Hanging up the phone. What's wrong Ikkako asked after coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and seeing the look on his good friends face. N-nothing! Uhhhhuuuu...... Do ether of you know where my school uniform is? Ichigo limped out of the bathroom still drying his hair off with a big, damp, olive green towel, with only a pair of teal colored boxers on. Hay guys do you ever get the feeling that your being watched? Why? Uh, never mined. Both, Yumichika and Ikkako looked at each other. Ichigo walked over to a window something moved in the tree across the window and was gone before Ichigo could even think. Ichigo had a look of surprise, but, quickly shaking it of he could of sworn that he saw green eyes stare at him before what ever that was left. He shrugged, probably shouldn't have taken that sleeping medicine before he went to sleep maybe the medicines that he took aren't to be taken together? Ichigo itched his head.

**1 week later**

Ichigo was walking like yesterday, all alone. For one week and a day he had felt like he was being watched. He felt so paranoid! He constantly snapped at his friends. He still hadn't seen his dad or sisters! He found out that his sisters were at the siblings aunts house in Tokyo! Tokyo! He didn't even know he had an aunt! The only reason that he knew that they were there was because the letter that Goat Face gave him, he found under a jug of 2% milk, three days later! As he was turning a corner and he saw a black blear zip to an ally about five feet in front of him! WHAT THE FUCK! Ichigo was freaking out! Running as fast as he could to school after that! FUCK! HE WAS BEING CHASED BACK THERE!

**The night after**

would you like to try so-some sir! The thin teen asked. His longish black hair was tied back in a light blue rubber band. The fir-first can is-is free! The boy picked up a pink can with black lightning bolts on it, from a neat, perfect, stack. It-it's stra-strawberry flavored! The shop keeper stuttered and opened the can. The pinkish liquid spurted out of the crazy colored can all over both Ichigo an the puny teenager! Ichigo shook his head around like a dog sending little droplets spraying everywhere. It stained the shopkeeper's entire white uniform! Not doing much to the read head though, because he had a red T-shirt on and a pair of almost black, torn, blue jeans. Ick! It's sticky! The black haired boy looked as if he was going to cry. I'm-I'm so so-sorry! Ichigo smiled and started to laugh! That's just my luck, I guess! HANATIRO! LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! A loud, deep, gruff, male voice said behind the two I-I-I'm sorry s-si-sir! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THIS POOR YOUNG MAN! Ichigo started to chuckle. It's alright it wasn't his fault! The fat man was red faced, his teeth clenched! I DON'T CARE! YOUR FIRED!

**Another day after Ichigo had become friends with the poor stick of a boy**

Ichigo was out alone and it was about 10:30. For some odd reason, the last four days Ichigo had only seen Ikkako and Yumichika at night when they were going to sleep, at school, and only one of those mornings. He had also lost two more uniforms and a hair brush! He even found a locked window open! It was getting fucking creepy and there was no way but a couple of trees to get to the bathroom window! The second uniform disappeared when no one but him was in the house and that's the first time he found the window open! What the Hell was going on?

**Friday at school**

"Hi Chad!" Ichigo's friend nodded and smiled softly. Ulquiorra glared from a dark corner of the room. While Ichigo had a mostly one sided conversation with his large friend, a small white haired boy made his way over to the red head along with the three others that had just joined there class the day before. Ulquiorra was above and beyond pissed off! Why was everyone trying to steal his Ichigo! (Ulquiorra was to busy drawing pictures of Ichigo and making hearts with Ichigo's and his initials to listen to the announcement of the new students so, he didn't really recognize the four at first) Ichigo Kurosaki! He turned around realizing that there was no one at his hight that was talking to him, he then looked down. The white haired little genesis huffed, obviously offended with what Ichigo did. Ummhhhuuu, the boy cleared his throat. "I am caption Hitsugaya.... we need you to come with us....." FUCK! Ulquiorra yelled mentally because suddenly it just sprung in to his mind, the memory, that told Ulquiorra who the nasty young boy who was talking to his berry head! Why didn't I remember them?! Wait what would they want with my beautiful fire headed Ichigo? He had to get rid of them! Yaaayaa... Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, giving the your kind of creepy look. Sorry, Toshiro but,uhh, I'm not going anywhere. You will address me as caption Hitsugaya, not Toshiro. The young caption said with an air of authority, as Ichigo Made a jester to his now only one crutch. You must come with us the boy repeated harshly! Chad then stood up from his small desk and took a step almost clearing the gap between the four people, he sneered at the young, cold eyed boy, threateningly! Who in return glared.

**Ichigo's little thought thingy most can't be seen or heard**

_Ihhh, coughing, What's wrong with me why dos it suddenly hurt! Ichigo heard a deep buzzing sound. The pain then became after the buzz so unbearable that Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs making him self go hoarse! Tears ran down the boy's face, why was this happening. **You have to get away from them! **Something whispered to him. **There hurting you! Ever sends Ulquiorra got here this has been happening to you! Ever sends they got here though, you have been in agony! Run away from them! Don't let them get you! **The last sentence was said in a forbidding way, one that put a chill down the orange haired teen's spine! Cough! Fuck, what ever that was is right there is defiantly something up! Ihhh! He was agreeing with it! Fuck, I'm agreeing with a voice in my head!_

**Real life while Ichigo is kinda in his head, sorta?**

Mister Kurosaki? Hitsugaya asked. Ichigo started to cough so hard to the point he was starting to hyperventilate! Ichigo! Chad said panicked! Suddenly Ichigo stopped coughing, tossed his head back, and scream! Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to the wailing teen. CALL HANATIRO NOW! Before anyone could do anything, Ulquiorra quickly scooped his tortured Ichi up and fled the room! Everyone was confused. RANGIKO! RUKIA! CAN YOU TAKE CARE OF THEM?! The two women nodded. Everyone was asking questions and panicking! Chad ran out of the room! Two of the four strange people, had just after, ten minutes, noticed the large man was gone!(How observant! It didn't take them long did it? They had been staring were he was before the entire time.) in that time Hitsugaya had called two people. First one was Hanataro. The second person was Renji, who he found out had the flu and moments after he answered the phone he could be heard puking his brains out! Ewww... Hitsugaya covered his mouth. People were trying to escape the room, but were being held back with seemingly little difficulty. Yumichika and Ikkako had gone after the two a few minutes after the freaky incident. The young caption sighed, well I better go after them! He pinched his nose trying to relieve the stress building within his skull. Nothing can be easy can it? After this he (WAS) going on vacation! There was no ifs, ands, or buts, about it!

* * *

Yup! It isn't great but, in my defense, I have been very busy! Guess who stole Ichigo's stuff! No really guess! Because, if you didn't figure it out you ether 1 didn't read the story and skipped to the last chapter, or 2 you are a very sad person that is ethers stupid or is in serious need to go to rehab before you tern into a vegetable! O, on chapter 2 with Ichigo standing on the bed and freaking out! That actually happened to my grandma, my uncle, and my mom! They are all allergic to a very strong antibiotic, can't remember the name of it right now...... It made them go into psychoses! They don't even remember what they did! But, for some reason, I thought about having something like that happen to him! Sorry if you hate me for having him almost die then, having him overdose and almost kill him self! But, if you don't like my stories then leave me alone, don't leave me flame messages, and don't read them, and you don't even know me so don't even think of judging me! Ok it is as simple! This story would of probably been better if I didn't have horrible nightmares constantly! I have at least three a night! I never have decent sleep! Um, sorry about my ranting again in, uuuuhhhhh please review!

NOTICE: I am working on another story right now so i am going to stop for a little while with this one! I am also working on makeing two other storys, so this might not be up dated for two weeks to a month! sorry if you like this story! I don't wont any of them to be hindered because I am trying to hurry on them to please others! I AM REALLY SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

HI! YUP UPDATED! DON"T HAVE MUCH TIME GLANCEING AROUND! YOU BETTER FUCKING ENJOY IT I HAD TO SNEAK TO PUBLISH IT!!

The small lethal teen ran through the many dirty alleyways like a blear! His speed far exceeding that of a human! He held Ichigo tight ageist his chest in a bride position. Even though Ichigo was over fifty pounds heaver and a little over five inches taller than his kidnapper, he was carried like he weighed no more than a box of matches! Ulquiorra smiled in a very non-Ulquiorra way, large and wide! The gleeful glint in his eyes clearly showed many emotions, but the most noticeable were insane, obsessiveness, and limitless joy! He finally had him! He was his and he would never let anyone get near him again! He would take him home and make him the happiest man on earth! They would love each other! And who ever tried to take the Berry Head from him or got any amount of attention from him would be killed! He would torturer them, and if they were a guy he would castrate them before he would start! He wasn't going to let anyone become his mate! Women, guy, trance sexual, genderless, it didn't matter he was going to be his mate! Hay! Gothy! Give Ichi back! Ulquiorra instantly twisted on the very tip of his toes on his left foot. His eyes obsessive and cold as ice! "You can't have him he's mine." The now blood thirsty male hissed! His emerald eyes becoming animistic! He nuzzled Ichigo's firey orange hair. Ichigo whimpered in his comatose state from a sudden twinge of pain! Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo softly. distressed with the pain he was experiencing. Ikkako was staring at the smaller person in front of him in confusion! Wh-what? Ichi's yours what the Hell is that as post to mean! Yumichika started to blush, looking embarrassed! Huuucuuuum, Yamichika coughed a little. Walked over to Ikkako and started to whisper in his ear. WHAT THE FUUUCKKKKK! NO WAY! YOU CAN NOT BEEEE SERIOUS!!!!! It's true! Have you even ever seen the way he looks at him! The way he looks at anyone near him!? While they were talking they didn't notice that Ulquiorra had left!

**The creepy guy from the 3rd chapter you know the one that lives in the apartment that needed to be condemned like ten years ago! **

He smiled, able to smell his prey! No his prize he couldn't wait to get him! To bite him, to tast his

blood, TO HEAR HIM SCREAM! He took a long deep breath of the addictive scant! He had never felt the way he did about his prey before! He had to get him! "Ihhhh! The dam Vamp or whatever it is, is with him!" He wined! "Fucker!" He could smell Ikkako and Yumichika to but, they didn't bother him. The two weaklings wouldn't be able to even put a scratch on him! But, the gothic looking one could be a problem.... The exotic man was seven blocks from the Berry and Uquiorra now! Easily running faster than Ulquiorra! Dodging trash cans and odd discarded items! Not once slowing, instead he started to run faster and faster! Then he saw them! Fuck! Something was wrong with the orange haired teen! His prey! An-and he was being carried by that-that dam, bat! " HAY BAT! WHY DO YOU HAVE THE KID?!" the man balled up his hand into a fist so hard that his knuckles were turning a ghostly white! He clenched his teeth together making several sets of sharp looking canines visible! GET YOUR OWN PREY!" Ulquiorra's face twisted in disgust! The thought made him wont to puck! Why would anyone even think of eating him! He must have been the one that had attacked his Ichigo. HIS BUEATIFUL ICHIGO! "Why would I harm the one that I shall make mine?" "Wh-what?!" the teal haired man laced his brows together, looked completely out of it for a few seconds after what the scrawny boy said. The kid was his he had been watching him for over two years! He despised him for not being able to be near him! Wanting to kill him over it! Just to make the ack in his chest go away! (In this story Ichigo is sixteen and just a few months from being seventeen) I'll fight you for him! Ulquiorra looked down at Ichigo's troubled face and sighed he could tell he had no chose. "Fine.... I-I will fight you if I must....." "Fuck yaya ya do!" Ichigo. Ulquiorra whispered. I'm sorry but I while have to set you down for a few minutes... Ok? He walked about twenty feet away and sat his still unctuousness teen down. Giving one last glance back then payed his full and complete attention to the dangerous predatory man.

**Ichigo behind them**

Ichigo grounded. He felt like a bus had just ran him down! He cracked his eyes open slightly. Fuck! It was so bright! His jaw felt like it was being put through a meat grinder! Tears started to form, blearing his vision even more. He could feel something grow, slicing through his gums like a razer but, there was no blood!? It hurt like Hell! What was happening to him? _Have to get away from them! _He sat up, a sudden crash could be heard behind him. What the fuck. Ichigo sprung to his feet instantly! "DIE FUCKER! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!" dam, I'm sore! "Know your place, trash. CERO!!!" Another horrible crash echoed throughout the ally, making Ichigo's ears ring and cosing his head to throb! Ichigo slowly turned on wobbly legs. Fuck he could feel everything change! His eyes, ears, teeth, muscles, bones, even organs! Everything! He whimpered, rapping his right arm protectively just above his abdomen, tears slowly seeped from his still bleared eyes! The smoke was starting to fade and Ichi decided that he didn't want to be there when it did! His eyes were still very fuzzy but, he could now see well an of to walk without losing his balance, he hoped! Ichigo started to slowly trudge, every step he took shot agonizing pain throughout his entire tired body!just as the smoke was starting to become transparent he found another alleyway and went through it. He felt like he was about to throw up!he had been walking for almost fifteen minutes now it had been the hardest and most painful thing he had ever done! He tiredly looked up from the ground, hearing cars and chatter not to far away! Fuck! thank god! He, only a few minutes later, was on a sidewalk with about twenty people. They didn't notice him though just going on there way doing what ever they did on a daily bases. He stumbled to a street sign and though having difficulty, red it. Huuu, only five blocks from home. It felt like eternity! He hurt so bad he thought that he would die! He lend on the front door of the clinic/house and shakily, took keys from his pocket. It took him almost five minutes to open the door!he weakly walked in and locked the door he didn't normally do this but, he didn't wont the two in the alleyway near him! He curled up in the hospital bed his father had set up for him now over two months ago! Tears ran down his face not because of the pain anymore but, because of how much he missed his family! Uhhhh, he was so hot and cold at the same time! Why is th-this happening to me. The boy whispered.

Captain** Hitsugaya In the ally with Ikkako and yumichika**

what do you mean he got away! Well I was explaining that it seems that well, uhh SPIT IT OUT ALL READY!!!! IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE ALL DAY! Uhh,sorry! THE FUCKER IS WONTING TO MAKE ICHI HIS MATE! Hitsugaya's eyes became the size of dinner plates the moment Ikkako said that! Wh-what? Are you positive! Yumichika sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. I'm not one hundred percent shear but, all the evidence points to it! This isn't good.. Hitsugaya sighed. Well at least he isn't female...

**Ichigo 3 hours later**

ichigo woke up in a completely different place! Tied up, and unable to move! He was in a room that looked more like a older Japanese home with a futon in the middle of the room that at the moment he was laying on. A blond man with clogs and a weird striped hat walked into the room, fanning him self. Hello! I so happy you have final awoken! Ichigo squirmed trying to get out of his binds! Fuck! Where am I and why am I tied up! What a altitude! That's no way to treat the person that just saved your life! Yaya right! But it's true the soul society was trying to get a hold of you they would of probably given you to the twelfth devision! Why the Hell would that happen and what is this soul society and what the Hell is the twelfth division! because my dear boy you are a half breed you aren't really the son of my dear friend Isshin! You were found by him when you were just a few months old! He was afraid for you so he stayed and hid in the world of the humans! We didn't even know what you are! We didn't think we would ever have to wery about it but, it seems ever nests that boy, I think his name is... Ulquiorra? Came here even the very first day you met it affected you! What the Hell do you mean! I don't believe you! Untie me! I'm sorry but I can't do that you might try to attack me and I really don't want to unintentionally injure you!WHAT THE FUCK I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING! YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL THIS IS! Fine, fine, the blond man snapped his fan together with a loud click!

**About 2 hours later Urahara had introduced him self and explained as much as possible to Ichigo**

Ichigo was sitting cross legged hunched over with one hand on his knee and one over his stomach. Your in pain? Yaya, just a little. He was lying he wanted to ball it hurt so bad but, he wouldn't let the strange man know! So, your saying there is a Spirit realm, and a Demon realm?! Yup! And your a Vampire? Uhah! The teen ran his fingers thoughtlessly through his soft hair. And Vampires aren't demons? Ya! Fuck, this is so fucking crazy! If you don't mind I would liiike to go home I can't handle this! Huuu, alright but, if anything happens I will bring you back and you willll not be leaving!

**Ichigo was back at his house and the teal haired dominant male had been waiting**

Dam, it hurt like Hell! The teal haired man had taken a shower and was wearing a new white hakima with a red sash and a jacket that only went about to the middle of his back. It was black on the inside of the jacket and had a up terned collar it also had its sleeves rolled up. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, preforming his trademark grin. Flexing his muscles. Fuck, I'm so sexy! He didn't know why but, the moment that he saw the scrawny little asshole holding, touching his prey, he hurt so bad! He wanted him so bad! But,he couldn't have him before! He couldn't, because he was scared! But, back then he wasn't thinking to make him his mate! He didn't care if he wanted to be his or not! Ichigo had went to bed not even paying attention to the noise in the bathroom. Sleep! He throw him self onto the bed that he had been taken from only a few hours before. It was around 7:30 PM now. Grimmjow smiled and licked his lips. Undressing the boy with his eyes! Fuck he was more beautiful than most females! He smelled odd though, different? Not as human. Hollow, he smelled like a hollow! Fuck! That was arousing as Hell! He-he must be a half breed. Maybe that's how he originally found him in the first place! Half breeds were rare in general. But, Hollow half breeds were almost nonexistent! He stared at Ichigo's partiality parted lips lustfully. Wanting nothing more than to nip and suck on them! To thrust his tongue within the succulent heat! To taste and explore every nook and cranny of it! To fucking tongue fuck him! The heat from the blush on his handsome face quickly started to seep to his groins! Dam! He was half hard already!

Hollows in this story are a type of demon. They in this story are rare and there is almost nothing known about them! There are many types of them, like in Bleach. Dog, cat, gerbil, extra! Yup a cliff hanger! I had putty on you! And I will probably not be able to update for a very long time! Miiiiight be able to sneak on the Internet some times! GRANDMA IS SEVERELY PISSED OFF AT ME!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ulquiorra isn't in this chapter. It is kind of weird and confusing, Sex involved, rape-ish, not to bad promise!

Grimmjow almost instantly gave in to his sexual urges! He gently turned the Berry's head and slammed there mouths together! Biting and playfully stroking the others tongue with his own. Moans trickle from the boy. Encouraging the horny male! He smiled, and slowly started to palm the growing bulge in the teen's school uniform. Ichigo's eyes flow open panicking when he realized what the man was doing to him! He smacked the larger man's hand away, surprising him and giving him self a chance to escape! He ran as fast as he could when he was only a few feet from the front door, something yanked his waist! No it was arms! "Were do you think your going?!" The man purred angrily! Then, started to nuzzle the teen's orange hair. "My names Grimmjow, and don't worry I'll make it feel so amazing." He grinned lustfully and started to buck his hips! "WHAT THE FUCK! GET OF ME!" Grimmjow snarled! "Sends your acting like an ass try'in to get away and shit, I ain't even gun'a try to control my self anymore! You know how much I've been wanting to fuck you for so long!" He tossed Ichigo over his shoulder and marched up the stairs! He had already learned the layout of the house, he had been waiting there for, four and a half hours! He smirked, he ain't getting away from me this time! The pissed off man walked in to a slightly dusty room. It had a wood floor and a futon with nice clean blankets and sheets!

Ichigo was alarmed when he saw this, while Grimmjow locked the door with a small gold colored key. He started to thrash around kicking, clawing and screaming! "FUCK NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I DON'T EVEN LIKE GUYS! YOU FUCKING RAPEST BASTARD!" A sharp painful sting flashed through the triffid teen's abdomen! He whimpered and a big fat tear threatened to roll down his pain contorted face! Ichigo's lower body was spasming slightly "What the fuck's wrong with you?" Grimm said while he sat the pained boy down. "FU-FUCK OFF!" Grimmjow smiled lustfully eyes starting to become glazed once more. Just the word fuck, drove him crazy! "Nah, not in the mood to jerk my self off right now! I much rather actually fuck my jerk off fantastics this time, which pretty much Grimmjow ran his ruff tongue across his lips. Means jamming my fuck'in huge cock up your scrawny, gorgeous ass!" Ichigo started to back away from the perverted smiling man. Grimmjow's smile slowly left his face. I don't understand? I-I did all of this for him! I did everything for him? He rejects me! The teal haired mans eyes narrowed dangerously! No one rejects Grimmjow Jaggerjack! He would get what he wanted! Grimmjow stood up and started to remove his clothing. Ichigo jumped up almost instantly! _The window! Get the fuck out of there! I have to get the fuck out of there!_ Grimmjow was now stripped down to his boxers taking his time, thinking that there was no other way out of the room but, the locked door. The frightened Berry inched to the window, the moment he back was in front of it he yanked it up and jumped onto little porch outside. He looked back and forth trying to find a way out of this Hell! O, fuck! He had to jump over there! Twelve feet away was Ichigo's little porch thing! DAMIT! His Fucking soon to be mate just jumped out the window! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! he had just dropped his dam boxers to!

"Kitten! Please come back! It's no use ya ain't going to go anywhere!" Grimmjow wined! The needy man yanked his fiery orange boxers backup and walked over to the window and stuck his head out. Ichigo noticed this and before ether Ichigo or Grimmjow could do anything there was a gust of wind and a man that looked like he could be in his mid to late 20s was standing in front of Ichigo. The man had wavy black hair that went slightly below his thin but, well muscled, shoulders. He had a goatee. The man's eyes were a moonlight gray, his frame strong but, quite average. He wore strange, expensive looking white cloths, with a yellow sash that was tied like a mediators and-and was that a fucking sword strapped to his side! What the fuck was with all the swords! He was about six foot tall and very handsome at least to Ichigo he was! Ichigo mentally kicked his own skull in! What the fuck! I've been around crazy gay stalkers to long! He glanced at Grimmjow fuck if he hadn't been so freaked out and stopped he would of thought he was fucking hooooootttttttttttt!!!!!!! WWHAAATTTT! Fuck! Ok it was probably because he was half hard right now that he was thinking this way! Wait! Now that I'm thinking about it.... I never really had very much interest in women! But-but, he couldn't, n-no, didn't at all in guys so didn't that mean, HE-HE WASN'T GAY, HE WAS NOT GAY! HE HAD NOTHING AGAINST THEM BUT, HE COULD NOT BE GAY!!!!

He hadn't notice the black haired guy moving closer to him. Can I manage to jump with out one of them catching me? "Hello? You ok?" The black haired man asked with his head cocked to the side cutely. Fuck, what the Hell! Ichigo was cornered up against the little porch's railing the man only about a foot away! "FUCK OFF WOLF! THE KID'S MINE!" Grimmjow was suddenly on top of the handsome man! Roaring like a big cat! Biting the man's left arm! With a flick of his wrist, the teal haired beast lost grip and with the powerful man's right hand he grabbed the cat's neck squeezing it hard an of to break a man in half! He chocked and gaged. Clawing desperately at the vice around his powerful neck! "Sorry!" The gray eyed man said lazily. "But, the kid was already promised to me!" He itched his head. "Uh, so you can't have him." "WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" The man with the goatee stared at him in confusion. "I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" The man throow the almost uncontentious Grimmjow through the window sending glass shards sailing everywhere! Ichigo flinched but nothing hit him?! "Wh-What?" Ichigo squinted his eyes looking up he could see that strange man. He sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically! Fuck, what the Hell up with this! First there was the blond hair guy! Then it was that emo! And now a cat! There are a lot of people to contend with! He wasn't even shear it was worth it! Ichigo's stomach started to spasm again, ten times worse than before! He started to heave! Over the railing "O, fuck!" ichigo gaged out. The boy hadn't ate anything in over a day or so. All that came out was greenish yellow bile. He heaved and heaved and heaved in till there was nothing coming up! His vision started to have white spots. Ichigo whimpered and rapped his arms around his abdomen, then cried. Turning and slowly sat down with his legs tucked to his chest, with his arms rapped tiredly around his knees! The entire time the older man just watched. as the poor confused boy heaved and spasmed and cried!

The man yawned "you need to eat something if you don't your just going to get sicker." The dangerous man left the boy for only a few moments picking him up and through the broken window, to the guest room across the hallway, the boy frown tired and unable to comprehend quite what was going on, all he knew that there was glass on the floor and there was no Grimmjow. His head swam and his body ached! He was lade on the little to cold floor as the other was making a ruckus going through drawers and cabinets, suddenly Ichigo knew what he was doing! He needed to get up and out of this room! There was a loud thump then a par of arms were around the teen's waist, dragging him onto the very comfortable futon The orange haired boy looked up and saw the steel color eyed man looking right back at him with a bowl in his hand? He hadn't even noticed that there was a spoon prodding his partially open mouth. "You need to eat," the man stated simply. He rejected though clamping his mouth shut! In the end though the larger old man won. He have forced Ichigo's mouth open with only his pinkies as then forced the thick oatmeal down the teen's dry aching throat. He thrashed around trying to get away from the glaring man! He was to strong for the teen though! It was a long grueling proses that had taken over an hour by the time Ichigo was done he had learned the man's name, favorite color, and that the guy didn't seem to even like him! Why in the Hell would he even bother with him or want him if he hated him!?

Stark cleaned up the teen's mouth as if he was a small child, it looked like only half of it had gotten in the younger male's stomach. The older as he was wiping the boy's face looked as he was using extreme concentration. After, he walk out of the room and came back about five munites later forcing water down Ichigo's throat, He hated how helpless he was! He was pathetic! It didn't help his pride that the man was treating him like a baby or some delicate breakable object! Ichigo stared up at the ceiling sadly. Ichigo didn't even bother turning his head when he heard the man get up again. If he had though he would of bolted while he had the slightest chants of getting away! There was the ruffling sound of fabric, that was all the warning for the orange haired boy before the now very naked man was straddling his feminine waist!

He instantly freaked out! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" All Ichigo got as a reply was a bite through his shirt to his thin well muscled chest. "AHHHH!" He pushed and scratched at Stark, who was removing his clothing! When there was nothing left, the wavy haired man growled lightly, appreciating the beauty of the one underneath him. Ichigo shook. The older quickly got to work, rapping an inpatient hand around the triffid teen's cock and started to jerk it almost painfully hard! Making him yowl, moan, and plead for more! He couldn't help it, he was a fucking teen, a virgin teen, with fucked up, raging hormones! "You like that?" A large smirk spread across the man with a goatee's face. "F-Fuck, I'm-I'm close!" The man grinned only moments before Ichigo could cum though, Stark let go and walked away!

The boy felt as if he was ready to cry from the lack of exorcist he knew would of come! Ichigo slowly eased his hand down to his cock before he was able to pleasure himself the man came in, narrowing his eyes and snarled! Stomping over, he grabbed Ichigo's arm in a almost bone breaking grip! "AHHHH! PLEASE LET GO! I-IT HURTTTTTS!" Tears threatened to slip down the berry's pain contorted face. The man reached up with his left hand an gentle stroked Ichigo's chin, Ichigo flinched away! Stark bent over to the side grabbing a light pink bottle full of lotion that he had found in the bathroom only three doors down unable to let the boy adapt to his presents any longer, he opened and squeezed the bottle, pinkish goop plopped onto his waiting hand. He quickly started to rub and coat his fingers as much as possible, then forcing the boy's legs apart! "Please don't..." "It's ok, I'll take good care of you." Stark's gray eyes showed his sincereness, gentle and soft. Suddenly the dominant kissed Ichigo, at the same time stabbing two of his fingers in to him, scissoring them. Ichigo screamed into the kiss tossing his head from side to side! Stark put in another, then yanked out, forcing Ichigo's legs up to his chest and positioned him self! Ichigo was triffid he didn't want it! Two thrusts and he was in the tight moist heat that he would soon be able claim as his! Ichigo SCREEEEAMED! The black haired man shook it was hard not to move! Stark gently stroked the thin slightly bruised hips that he been griping, kissing the whimpering teen's lips. Stark slowly eased himself out then slammed harshly back in the tightness! Over and over slowly going faster as the boy screamed! Stark started to adjust his angle trying to get the boy to scream out of pleasure instead of agony! "FUCK!" The boy started to screech gibberish! Begging for him to hit that bundle of nerves that would make him beg and go crazy with pleasure and need! Over and over and over! There bodies stung from the slapping of there sweaty hot skin! But, all it was doing was adding to there insane pleasure! "I... I need to COMMMEE!" the boy huffed out.

Stark hated to admit it but, he was at his limits as well, there pase had become desperate, losing there once perfect, breakneck, rhythm. Stark reach between them and grabbed the withering teen beneath him's cock yanking him so hard that it was painful but, the pain just made him crazier and even more desperate for release! The man twirled his thumbnail harshly in Ichigo's slit, a rush of stick white fluid spilled between there bodies Stark was partially out when the teen's muscles started to contract and spasm, instinctively he plunged himself to the balls into the boy allowing his hot seed to fill him. Ichigo was barely awake by the time the ordeal was over, being laid chest to chest on top of the black haired man who gently rubbed his back, then clamped on to his neck! All Ichigo did was let out a slightly distressed whimper before calmly going into a deep dreamless sleep.

Hour later

Stark was still awake, thinking. He was ready to knot again, to force the boy to be able to go into heat, to encourage it! He slowly started to stroke his already dripping cock, not to long after forcing it into the berry's limp body, knotting within him once again.

Yes very weird sex not great but, first sex scene I have ever written. Also, Stark is a wolf so yaya. Some of this is kind of confusing and crappy but, I have been working on and off of this for a while! Just found it again yesterday! I was last on it about 3weeks ago! Also, yesterday I felt like crap and stayed up writing this and several other chapters for other stories in till about one thirty in the morning! Day before that about three in the morning!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Well I bet you weren't expecting this were you? Well don't expect another one to soon... **

**I hope that you like it.**

**O, please tell me if you think that I should go a different direction with this or something... Well thanks and review... **

**O, also, please read and review Grimmjow's cub.. I also, have a poll for it... Uhhh..^-^**

Yazziyou: "You are a perv."

Me: "I know."

Yazziyou: "You should not admit that so redly."

Me: "It doesn't matter, everyone here knows that I'm a perv, I wouldn't be writing this stuff if I weren't."

Yazziyou: "You have a point..."

Shirogetsu: Walks into the room with only a towel around his waist, his hair and lean muscled body gleaming from the water coating his body. "Hay, do you the hell know where my dam, jeans are?"

Me: "Uhhhh, no."

Shirogetsu: "DAM!"

Yazziyou: "Hay look on the bright side at least you have the towel, and you could just wear your underwear and shirt around the house!"

Shirogetsu: "I don't normal wear.... Underwear..."

Yazziyou and Me: Stare at him.

**In the Spare bedroom**

Ichigo groggily woke up.

As he went to stand up and get ready for school a horrible pain flashed like fire in his backside.

"DAM IT!"

When he finally managed to get himself up he realized that he was not in his room but in one of the dusty spare bedrooms?

Ichigo started to feel a wetness running down his shaky legs, he looked down.

His eyes widened and his cheeks became bright red out of embarrassment! It was semen that was running down them! Within moments memories from the night before came flashing back.

"No, fucking way. No, fucking way that all happened to me!" he whispered

"Yes, it did."

Ichigo quickly spun around meeting the eyes of man he had just the night before sex with.

Starrk, was well stark naked, with a large plate of wonderful smelling food.

"Lay back down."

"NO!"

"Pleeeeease!" Starrk suddenly looked like he was pouting, even Ichigo admitted to himself that it was kind of cute, but, he was not to be deterred.

Why did I suddenly want to give in?

"I-Have-To-Go-To-School."

Starrk had a hurt look on his face.

"No, your not. I don't want you to!" Starrk whimpered out pathetically.

"Yes, I am and I want to!"

"No, you belong to me. I'm not going to be separated from you, ever!"

"Yes, I am!"

Ichigo stormed past the devastated form of his, unknown to him, mate.

Starrk followed Ichigo to the bathroom and, with the plate of food still in hand, picked him up and carried him back to 'there' bedroom.

"WHAT THE HELL PUT ME DOWN!"

"No, your not going to school."

Starrk sat Ichigo on there futon and sat the food to the side.

He grabbed Ichigo's wrists and held them above his head.

"What, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo said sounding a little panicked.

Starrk, without answering,dipped his head down between Ichigo's legs and started to gentle lap up the cum that had ran down the pretty teen's legs.

Ichigo was completely mortified!

"What the hell? That's-THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING!" Ichigo squirmed and attempted to kick at Starrk.

Starrk stopped cleaning his mate and looked up at him.

"No it's not."

Starrk would of preferred not to lap up his own cum. But, it was the job of an alpha to clean and take care of there beta.

"You are my mate and I have to take care of you because you stood up, which you were not suppose to do, my cum leaked out of you and I couldn't have you cleaning it up yourself it is my job to clean it up, you need to rest and you would most likely, try to clean yourself out!"

'It could ruin our chances for you to go into heat if you did that.' Starrk thought.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SICK FUCK!!!"

Starrk gave Ichigo a look of pure pain when he yelled the cruel words at his 'lover'.

"I am not sick. You have just bin influence by humans to long."

"What the hell do you mean? Your not human?"

Ichigo suddenly remembered what the strange man/vampire, that had explained that there wasn't just humans in the world.

**Remembering what Urahara had explained to him **

_He had explained to him that there was vampires and demons and stuff. Ichigo had not believed him intill he had showed him him self him his vamp form and it scared the hell out of him even though it was reeeeally cool looking! _

_Urahara's blunt normal teeth were the teeth turned into large very sharp looking fangs, his eyes turned a burning red, and his skin paled only a shade or two. But, alas, he still had his terrible fashion sense._

_That was what had convinced him. Who wouldn't be convinced if it happened right in front of them? _

_The Urahara had told him that they really didn't know much about what he was, his dad was not his real dad, and also a roil Were-elf or something? _

_It was just so fucked up and what the hell was up with the whole Were-elf thing? An elf? Come on couldn't he be anything more pathetic than that?!_

_Urahara had also, explained that some place that he was from, which was also in another dimension, was called Soul Society and they wanted to experiment on me or something?_

_HE WAS JUST A FRESHMEN IN HIGHSCHOOL!!_

_He had once again, also, told me that the new kids at school, excluding Ulquiorra, were from Soul Society to spy on me._

"_If you don't mind I would liiike to go home I can't handle this!" _

"_Huuu, alright but, if anything happens I will bring you back and you willll not be leaving!"_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Yaya, really going to come my rescue. Ichigo thought with erasion.

"What are you?" Ichigo whispered with uncertainty. Did he really want to know what he had ended up being forced into a unwanted relationship with....

"A wolf hollow."

Starrk let go of Ichigo's wrists and started to sniff his neck.

"Wolf?"

Starrk started to happily nuzzle Ichigo's face.

"Yes, a wolf."

Ichigo started to involuntary shiver out of pleasure and uncontentious leaned into his mates touch.

Starrk smirked. His lover, didn't even notice how submissive he was being. The boy was getting hard over a simple lick of the cheek, his instincts were strong.

Ichigo started to moan. He had just realized that he was hard as a rock! What was wrong with him? He couldn't get his body to move, to say no, the harder he struggled the more he wanted to be fucked!

Starrk made an odd gurgling/growling noise that went strait to Ichigo's groin!

He spread his legs and whimpered. No why was he doing th- O, MY, FUCKING, GOOOOOD!!!

Starrk happily started to lap at his mate's throbbing member.

"O, DAM, STARRK! DAM, IT FEEL SO GOOD!"

Starrk smiled.

"Who do you love?" Starrk suddenly took Ichigo's full, large, cock in his mouth and deep throated him, humming and doing that strange Gurgling, growl, noise again making Ichigo yawl like a cat in heat.

"O, FUCK STARRK! O, DAM IT, STARRK!"

Ichigo started to attempt to buck his hips but, Starrk quickly held them down.

"O, DA-M I, STARRK I'M GONNA CUM!"

Only a moment before Ichigo was about to cum, Starrk removed his mouth. Starrk glared at his flushed mate.

Ichigo was shivering. "Star- pleassssse!"

"Say it."

"Wa?"

"Say that you love me."

Starrk gave Ichigo a light pull.

"Ahhh! O, Starrk pl-please!!!"

"Say it."

"I-I lo-love yo-UUUUU! O Dam, YEEES, YEEEEESSSS, STARRK I LOVE YOU SO DAM MUCH!!!"

Starrk once again took Ichigo's member in his mouth and lightly ran his teeth down it, at the same time running his talented tongue under his length's large vains.

"UHHHHH!"

Finally, Starrk thrust his tongue harshly into the sex made teen's slit, semen coted the inside of the wolf's mouth, who, eagerly swallowed every last drop..

Ichigo tiredly looked at his lover and went to sleep.

**End**

Uh yaya...

So, Starrk is kind of phyco...


End file.
